Loras Tyrell
Loras Tyrell is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He is played by guest star Finn Jones and debuts in "The Wolf and the Lion." Ser Loras Tyrell is a popular tourney knight. He is the lover of Renly Baratheon and has promised to support Renly's claim on the throne in the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Ser Loras Tyrell is the third son of Lady Alerie Tyrell and Lord Mace Tyrell, the High Marshal of the Reach. The Reach is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Tyrell is one of the Great Houses of the realm. Loras was raised in privilege in the family seat and regional capital of Highgarden. Loras is a skilled knight famed for his many tourney victories and his dazzling good looks, which make him popular with the smallfolk and with young women in particular. He is commonly known as the 'Knight of Flowers'. Loras is the former squire of Lord Renly Baratheon and remains Renly's close friend and lover. Loras is in King's Landing to compete in tourneys and attend court.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Storm's End - Loras Tyrell entry Season 1 Ser Loras takes part in the Hand's tournament, riding against Ser Gregor Clegane. He charms the common people by giving a rose to Sansa Stark, but also exchanges looks with his lover, Renly Baratheon. Loras uses a mare who is in heat to upset and confuse Gregor's stallion, making it easier to unseat him. Gregor, furious, kills his horse and then attacks Loras. Gregor's brother, Sandor, intervenes and saves Loras' life. Loras proclaims Sandor a champion, to the approval of the crowds."The Wolf and the Lion" Loras shaves Renly's chest in his chamber. They discuss the succession and Loras suggests that Renly should claim the Iron Throne himself should anything happen to King Robert. Renly points out that he is fourth in line to the throne, behind his nephews Joffrey and Tommen and his brother Stannis. Loras dismisses them, saying that Joffrey is a monster, Tommen is too young and Stannis has all the charisma of a lobster. Loras suggests that the common people would support Renly, who is more widely beloved and popular. Loras offers that his family would support and finance Renly's claim. Renly remains dubious."The Wolf and the Lion" Eddard Stark learns that Renly and Loras have fled the city with their loyal retainers, and were last seen riding south."You Win or You Die" Tywin Lannister learns that Renly has claimed the Iron Throne, as Loras had urged Renly to do."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Renly declares himself King of Westeros with the support of House Tyrell. He gathers an army of over 100,000 men from across the Reach and the Stormlands."The North Remembers" He solidifies his alliance by marrying Loras's sister Margaery Tyrell, the only daughter of Mace Tyrell. He camps his army near Storm's End and throws a tournament for his men. Renly and his new Queen watch from a wooden dais. Margaery stands and cheers Loras as he disarms his opponent. His rival manages to step under a swing of his great axe and knock him off his feet. Loras yields when his opponent lifts his visor and holds a knife close to his face. Renly congratulates the combatants as they stand and calls the winner forward. He commands them to stand and remove their helm. The crowd are shocked when the fighter is revealed to be a woman; Brienne of Tarth. Renly tells her that she is everything that her father promised. Margaery says that Loras fought valiantly and Renly agrees with her. He names Brienne champion and offers to grant anything that she requests. Brienne asks to join his Kingsguard and he accepts."What is Dead May Never Die" A Baratheon Guard announces the arrival Catelyn Stark. She exchanges greetings with Renly and he promises justice for the execution of Ned Stark. Loras interrupts to ask if Robb has marched against Tywin Lannister yet. Catelyn denies knowing Robb's strategy and says that she would not divulge it to them if she did. Loras says that Robb should have attended rather than sending his mother. Catelyn retorts that Robb is fighting a war rather than playing at one. Renly laughs off the barb and invites Catelyn to walk with him. Renly and Loras kiss passionately inside Renly's tent. Renly undresses his lover and notes his badly bruised chest before kissing the marks. Loras stops him and complains about Brienne's appointment to the Kingsguard being a further humiliation after she bested him in the tournament. Renly cites Brienne's devotion and then realizes that Loras is jealous. Loras denies jealousy, mocking her as "Brienne the Beauty". Renly begins to undo Loras's britches, saying that he will make it up to him. Loras stops him and says that he must devote his attentions to another Tyrell that night. He reminds Renly of his responsibilities to their alliance and warns him that his vassals are gossiping about his bride still being a virgin two weeks after their marriage. Renly is disbelieving of Margaery's virginity and Loras says that she is still officially a virgin before going to fetch her. Renly is unable to perform with Margaery and she reveals that she is fully aware of his relationship with Loras. She offers to involve her brother next time and reminds Renly of the importance of fathering an heir. Petyr Baelish arrives at the camp and offers to open the gates of King's Landing to Renly. Loras walks Margaery through the camp and leaves her at Renly's tent where Petyr is waiting for her. Petyr reveals his knowledge of Renly and Loras's sexuality but Margaery is not intimidated and asserts her loyalty to Renly."Garden of Bones" Renly meets his older brother Stannis Baratheon on the coast of the Stormlands to parley. Stannis is accompanied by Melisandre, Davos and several guards. Renly brings Catelyn, Brienne and Loras along with his own guards. Stannis believes he supersedes Renly's claim as the older brother. They are unable to reach a compromise and Renly maintains his position that he would be a better ruler than Stannis. Stannis wheels his horse and rides away as Melisandre warns Renly to look to his sins because "The night is dark and full of terrors." Renly asks if his companions can believe that he loved Stannis once as he leads them away. Renly is assassinated by a Shadow brought into the world by Melisandre just after agreeing to an alliance with House Stark. Brienne is mistakenly blamed for the death and she flees the camp with Catelyn."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Loras stands vigil for his lover and king in the command tent. Margaery paces anxiously behind her brother. She tells Loras that they need to return home but he does not answer. Lord Petyr “Littlefinger” Baelish enters and greets them. Loras immediately orders him out of the tent. Littlefinger warns them that Stannis is an hour away and that when he arrives Renly’s bannermen will join his cause. He says that their companions will fight for the privilege of selling them to King Stannis. Loras stands and draws his sword and asks if Littlefinger is seeking the same privilege for himself. Petyr points out that he has come to warn them instead of going to Stannis. Margaery pushes her brother’s blade away from Littlefinger and warns him that they have no time. Loras tells Margaery to ride back to Highgarden and says that he will not run from Stannis. Margaery says that Brienne killed Renly and Loras says that neither of them really believes that. He asks her who stood to gain the most from killing Renly and Littlefinger answers “Stannis.” Loras promises to avenge Renly by killing Stannis. Margaery says that they cannot stay. Loras tearfully returns to Renly’s side and asserts that he would have been a good and true king. Littlefinger asks Loras what he most desires and learns that it is revenge. He says that he has always found revenge to be a pure motivation but warns Loras that he will not have a chance to kill Stannis if he stays. Littlefinger cautions Loras to be smart if he wants justice. Margaery tells her brother that he cannot avenge Renly from the grave. She begs him to bring their horses as she strokes his hair. He rises from Renly’s deathbed and goes to carry out her request. Appearances Image gallery Knight_of_the_Flowers.png|Loras at the tourney of the hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". Lorasknight.png|Loras at the tourney of the hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". Hand's tournament.jpg|Gregor Clegane is ordered to stand down after attacking Loras during the tourney in "The Wolf and the Lion". Sendorchamp.png|Ser Loras declares Sandor Clegane champion of the tourney in "The Wolf and the Lion". Loras and Renly.jpg|Loras shaving his lover Renly Baratheon in "The Wolf and the Lion". Family tree In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Loras is a handsome warrior, famed for his chivalry, honor and skill at arms, particularly his abilities in the joust, where he has even managed to defeat Jaime Lannister on several occasions. Ser Loras ranks as one of the most skilled knights in Westeros. He is a loyal member of his family and is close to his sister Margaery and his older brothers Willas and Garlan. His personal coat of arms is three golden roses on green. In the novels, the relationship between Loras and Renly is more subtly depicted than in the TV series, with only guarded references to the relationship in the interactions between other characters. However, George R.R. Martin has independently confirmed that they were involved in a relationshipSo Spake Martin. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Loras Tyrell" is pronounced "LOR-us TI-rul", as opposed to "Lore-AHS Tie-rell". See also * Loras Tyrell at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References de:Loras Tyrell Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Tyrell Category:Knights Category:Squires